poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Revelations!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mega Revelations in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes walking in the forest) Takato Matsuki: (Singing) Tell everybody on my way and I'm loving every step I take with the sun beating down yes I'm on my way and I can't keep the smile off my face. Ash Ketchum: What are you singing, Takato? Takato Matsuki: "On my way" by Phil Collins. Vulk: I've heard of that song too. It was nice. Serena: This is such beautiful weather! It feels so nice out! Ash Ketchum: The best thing to do on a day like this is run! Let's go, Pikachu! (He runs) Tai Kamiya: Hold up, Ash! (He runs as well) Serena: Ash, what are you doing? (The heroes after their friends, then suddenly a trainer on her roller-skate appears) ???: I found a trainer! Takuya Kanbara: What the heck? Sonic: Hey guys, it looks like we run into a girl with her roller-skate! Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Clemont: Can we help you with something? ???: Number 99! And that's gonna be you! Ash Ketchum: Number 99, what are you talking about? Tai Kamiya: Why did you say number 99 to our good friend? ???: Now what do you think? I'm talking about you and I have a Pokémon battle! Emerl: So you're a trainer too. ???: Yeah, that's right. Korrina's my name. My partner's over there! (The heroes turn and they see Lucario charging) Ash Ketchum: Hey, is that? (Lucario jumps in front of Korrina) Emerl: Oh, my, gosh! Yoshi: It's a Lucario! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY the Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mega Revelations! Narrator: On the road to Shalour City and Ash's next gym battle, our heroes have an unexpected encounter with a Trainer named Korrina, along with her partner, Lucario. Ash's Pokedex: Lucario, the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras. Ash Ketchum: Looks like a tough opponent. Bonnie: Wow, so cool! (Korrina and Lucario hi five) Korrina: THis is perfect. We're in top form today. Yeah! So we're on? We're having a battle right, here and now? Ash Ketchum: Right. I wanted to do some training before I challenge the Shalour Gym anyway. Korrina: What do you know? The Shalour Gym. Are you trainers too? (She spots on the DigiDestined and their Digimon as she gasp in surprise) Are you...? The DigiDestined and you're Digimon! Agumon: Uh... yeah. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, we're the DigiDestined. Tentomon: How did you know us? Korrina: I heard so much about you. You're Tai and the rest of the kids defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. You Davis and your friends defeated MaloMyotismon, Takato and your friends defeated the D-Reaper and then at last... Takuya and your friends defeated Lucemon. Matt Ishida: Wow, looks like you've heard about us before. Korrina: So are you gonna challenge the Shalour Gym? Serena: Uh-uh. We're not challenging any Gyms on this trip. Clemont: But as far as being trainers, you guessed right. Serena: Hi, I'm Serena. Bonnie: Hi there. I'm Bonnie. This is Dedenne and this is my brother. Clemont: My name's Clemont. It's nice to meet you. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash. Great to meet you. This is my partner Pikachu. Emerl: My name is Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. (Now we go to the battlefield) Sora Takenouchi: Okay, listen up. I'll be the referee. This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, if one Pokemon is unable to continue, the battle will be over. Got it? Ash & Korrina: Got it! Sora Takenouchi: All right... let the battle begin! (The battle begins) Korrina: Okay, Ash, let's go. Make the first move. Ash Ketchum: You got it, let's do this, buddy. Quick Attack! (Pikachu uses Quick Attack) Korrina: Lucario, stop them! (Lucario uses his chest as a shield manage to stop Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Iron Tail, let's go! (Pikachu performs Iron Tail) Korrina: Quick, block it! (Lucario blocks it and bounces Pikachu back) Bonnie: It deflected it. Krader: Lucario is strong. Clemont: I'm getting the feeling that Lucario is capable of much more. Beating it won't be easy. Serena: Come on, Ash and Pikachu! You can do it. Takato Matsuki: Show them who's boss! Ash Ketchum: Let's keep up the pressure, Pikachu. We'll be fine. Now use Iron Tail! Korrina: Dodge it, Lucario! (Lucario dodges Iron Tail attack) Korrina: Now use Sword's dance! (Lucario performs the attack and raises his attack) Clemont: It raised its attack power. Korrina: (Chuckles) Okay, Lucario. Bone Rush! (Lucario uses Bone Rush and smack Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: No way! Bonnie: Pikachu. Oh, no! Takato Matsuki: Oh, man that's gonna hurt! Serena: Hey, Clemont? Bone Rush is a Ground-type move, isn't it? Clemont: Mm-hm. It's super effective against an Electric type like Pikachu. Not only that, its attack power got a boost from the Swords Dance. Pikachu's in big trouble! Korrina: All right. Now, that's what I call a hit! Okay, let's keep up the pressure with another Bone Rush. (Lucario charges holding his bone rush attack) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, get up now! (Pikachu tries to get up but Lucario hits him with a bone rush attack) Korrina: Attack, one more time! (Lucario hits Pikachu with Bone Rush again) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! (Pikachu is now in the air and then Lucario uses a new move Power-Up Punch and hits Pikachu) Korrina: Awesome. There it is. The Power-Up Punch! (Pikachu crashes into the ground and gets defeated) Sora Takenouchi: Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario, so the victory goes to Korrina! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Are you okay? Korrina: Well, all right, Ash, it looks like we won. Here's a Sitrus Berry. This will help. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. This'll make you feel better, Pikachu. (Pikachu bites the Sitrus Berry) Korrina: That Pikachu of yours is pretty strong. But you're not going to be able to beat the Shalour Gym. Serena: How can you be so sure? Korrina: You see... I know the Shalour Gym Leader, 'cause it's me. (The heroes are shocked) Ash Ketchum: What? No way! Clemont: You're the Shalour City Gym Leader? Bonnie: Wow. No wonder you're so strong! Korrina: Now, that's 99 wins. One more to go. (Lucario agrees, then a stomach growling was heard) Korrina: Nothing's more embarrassing than a growling tummy, but we really can't help it at all, since Pokémon battles take a whole lot of energy. Ash Ketchum: I know what you mean. I'm feeling kind of hungry, too. Tai Kamiya: Same here. Clemont: All right, so why don't we all have a little lunch? Korrina: Yes, please! Rigby: All right! Save some pizza pouches for me. (Later everyone are eating lunch) Korrina: I can't believe Clemont made all of this. (Eats a sandwich) Delicious! Your cooking is number 1. Serena: How are the Pokepuffs? I used Pecha berries to make the topping. Korrina: It looks like Lucario loves them. Serena: Really? I'm so glad. (As Korrina grabs on a sandwich her keystone shines) Zaptor: Korrina, what is that thing? Korrina: Oh, it's a keystone. Ash Ketchum: A keystone? Krader: It is! Bonnie: I thought so. It looks just like the one Diantha has. Korrina: Diantha? Wow, you met the champion! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we met her just the other day. (Flashback starts with Diantha mega evolves her Gardevoir) Clemont (V.O.) We saw Diantha using her key stone with her Gardevoir for its mega evolution. (Flashback ends) - - - (Now we go to the villains hiding in the bushes while spying on the heroes) Major Nixel: Well there's something you don't see that everyday. Lemmy Koopa: There’s that girl and her Lucario. Larry Koopa: Her name is Korrina. - - Sheldon J. Plankton: Let's call a tough guy who can help us out. (He brings out a phone and dials it) (Then we go to the lab where we see Xenon watching outside the window and then he hears the phone ringing and answers it) Xenon Onslaught: Xenon, speaking. Yeah. Really. So a Lucario can mega evolve too, huh. Okay. I'll be right there. (He hangs up the phone and takes off) Larry Koopa: Who are you talking too? Sheldon J. Plankton: You'll see! - - - - Double-D: '''I've heard of Mega Evolution before. '''Eddy: How'd you know, Sockhead? Double-D: Because I've been reading Pokemon books before, Eddy. Ed: - - - - - - (The Flashback starts) ???: Korrina Korrina: ???: - - - (The flashback ends) Korrina: - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lucario! - - - - - - - - Jessie Prepare for trouble James: And make that double Jessie: To protect the with James: To unite all people with in our nation! Jessie: To James: To Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light! James: Surrander now or prepare to Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! - - - - - - - - - - (Now we go to the villains) Jessie: Our first stop is Geosenge Town, to find the Lucarionite. Then we can locate the Pikachuite, at a more leisurely paste. James: But how do we know Pikachuite really exists. We don't know for certain if Pikachu will even be able to Mega Evolve. Jessie: Negative thinking prevents me from having a nice day! So stop it! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Primus Onslaught: Be quiet, you stupid Pokémon! Anyways, the Pikachuite doesn't exist you idiot! And Pikachu doesn't mega evolve, not even Raichu! Jessie: Be quiet, Primus! We want to find the mega stone for Pikachu and Lucario! Xenon Onslaught: Don't be quiet me! I'm the boss around here! You will do exactly as I say! (Suddenly the balloon begins to shake) Sheldon J. Plankton: Now what? Jack Spicer: It's Pikachu and Lucario are behind this. Jessie: Stop James: Meowth: - - - - - - - - - - - - (Flashback starts) Korrina (V.O.): - - (Flashback ends) - - - - - - - - - Takato Matsuki: Ready Guilmon! Guilmon: Ready! Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon.) - - - - - - - (A blue card appear) - - Takato Matsuki: This battle has only just begun! Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution! (Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Donita Donata: What? Paisley Paver: What's this? Sheldon J. Plankton: (Screams) Verminious Snaptrap: That Digimon digivolve! Takato Matsuki: That's right, evildoers! Meet WarGrowlmon! Tentomon: WarGrowlmon is an ultimate level digimon. He digivolve version of Growlmon his razor sharp blade can cut down anything and his powerful attack is Atomic Blaster. Ash Ketchum: Now you guys are in big trouble because WarGrowlmon is gonna blast you! WarGrowlmon: Who wants to be defeated?! Xenon Onslaught: (Laughing) Think again, kid and you're pathetic Armored Red Digimon! Jessie: Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball) James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam) WarGrowlmon: I don't think so! - - - - - - Korrina: Lucario Bone Rush! - - Ash Ketchum: Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! (Pikachu and WarGrowlmon fire their attacks and hits the Villains) Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! Korrina: We did it, that's a hundred wins in a roll! (Korrina and Lucario hi-five) Philmac: Give up, Xenon! Takato Matsuki: You're not going anywhere! Xenon Onslaught: (Growls in anger) You have won this time. I will soon bring reinforcements, destroy you heroes, even you Philmac! I'll be back! (He teleports to escape) Philmac: Man he's got away. Emerl: Don't worry we'll get him. (She realized Korrina: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Takato use a blue card to help Growlmon Matrix digivolve into WarGrowlmon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts